My aim is to investigate a new class of biomaterial called DNA/single walled carbon nanotube (SWNT) hybrids. This material, whose properties border between the synthetic and the biological, has found applications in genomics and biotechnology. Our laboratory has proposed an electronic sequencing technology to achieve the $1,000 genome. This technology will use a solid state nanopore device in which SWNTs will be used to confine, orient, and control the translocation of DMA through a nanopore articulated with carbon nanotube probes. My goal is to study the molecular mechanism by which DNA interacts with the surface of a single walled carbon nanotube. My experimental approach is to quantify the sequence and length specificity of DNA association and disassociation with SWNTs by measuring the thermodynamics of the DNA/SWNT interaction in an aqueous environment. Our preliminary results suggest that there exists a sequence dependence to the DNA/SWNT interaction and we will further probe these and other factors, such as DNA conformation, chemical environment, and electrical fields, that may affect the strength of DNA binding to SWNTs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]